


Blood Stains

by Arodana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, M/M, Violence, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arodana/pseuds/Arodana
Summary: Detective Levi Ackerman was added on to the case of a rampant serial killer that is nearly impossible to trace wind of. When  a certain brunet makes his appearance things start to get even more strange and complicated when it comes the case. Will Levi be able to solve the case, or is there something more that he isn't able to see going on?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a remake of a previous work I had that was also named Blood Stains. I wasn't liking how it was going and honestly I found it to be dragging along and getting very boring. So I still liked the idea I had going on for it but I'm giving it a revamp and making it more to how I like it. Hopefully I won't take 2 years to update it like I did the last one LOL.

The flash of cameras made him blind for a moment before the scene before him was fully taken in. There was a body hanging the edge of the bed, the mouth open in a silent scream, and the neck torn to shreds. The man was completely nude, and bed sheets were now soaked in blood. Looking over the area, and trying not to gag at the smell of death, Levi noted that there was no forced entry into the small, shitty apartment. The raven haired detective brought a medical mask up to his mouth and put the straps around his ears and then put some medical gloves on after. There was no way he was going to breath in any of the nasty shit that was floating around the area, and he was also not willing to put his fingerprints on anything.

Captain Erwin Smith came into the apartment with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Again with this case,” He sighed as he moved to stand next to Levi, “I wish we could catch this guy. Maybe this time there will be skin under the fingernails or something.”

Levi stepped over to the corpse and carefully examined the hands, “Try again eyebrows, the fingernails are missing.”

“That sick fuck,” Erwin hissed and his nose crinkled, “We will have to test the blood on the throat and see if we can find anything. Maybe this time we can actually find some fingerprints or something.”

Levi sighed, “At this point that’s highly unlikely. This shit-stain is getting away with murder left and right. This is the fifth fucking victim, and we can’t find shit. There isn’t even a consistent pattern, male or female, they don’t fucking care. The only thing we have on them is that the victim always know the killer,” Levi crossed his arms, “there is never a forced entry, and judging from this guy being buck ass naked, they were getting ready to fuck too. Just like all the other ones.”

The blond Captain sighed, and motioned for one of the on-scene cops to come over, “Kirstein, make sure no one gets on this floor, and that no one leaves. Understood?”

The man with the two toned hair and a horseface nodded in understanding and disappeared out the room, “What an incompetent looking idiot.”

Erwin raised a brow, “He’s my second best officer Levi you know that.”

“Where’s your first?”

“She’s out of town at the moment. Family business from what she said. She’s been gone for quite a while now.”

Levi flicked his grey eyes over to the taller man, “Maybe she’s the killer.”

Erwin frowned and shook in head in disapproval, “Don’t joke about that Levi. Mikasa is the best officer we have on the force, but even she needs a break for sometime. Plus it gave Jean a bit more motivation to try and get her number one spot since she’s been gone.”

Levi hummed in acknowledgement and continued his search around the room. What was he looking for? He didn’t really know, there was never a weapon found. Actually it might as well be determined that there was never a weapon used, given how jagged all the throat wounds have been on previous victims and the new one. He moved towards a closed door and carefully pushed it open. The door revealed a bathroom and not much else. Levi let out a frustrated groan, everything was spotless except for the bedroom where there was blood splattered absolutely everywhere.

“Get what evidence we can to Hanji in the lab,” Erwin ordered, “don’t waste anytime either. We need to get this case closed or we are going to have a lot more bodies on our hands.”

Levi sighed and started to take off his gloves and head towards the exit, “I’m heading home Erwin. I need to think this over, and honestly I need to take a shower or something. I feel disgusting as shit being in this apartment.”

“I’ll be in touch, Levi.”

x-X-X-x

 

With a quick slam of his door, Levi was in back in his apartment slash office. The front of his apartment was set up to be like an office, for where he occasionally had clients come in and they would request for his help. Usually it was just Erwin coming by to get his help on a case the Shiganshina Police Department couldn’t handle. Maneuvering his way through his office, he went through a door that lead to the living part of his apartment. It wasn’t huge, but the apartment was simple with a modern look. Furniture was black that matched the dark red walls and wooden floors, and there was a flat-screen TV that rested on the wall.

Levi was fortunate enough to come from a wealthy family, as well as making a decent amount of money from his job. His rates weren’t the lowest, which did make some of his clients on the poorer end struggle to cough up some cash but in those cases he would usually give them a deal. He was just that kind of guy, but he was able to charge as much as he was because he was the best of the best when it came to detectives. That’s why Erwin always came to him first, well that and Erwin was his best friend since college.

The raven-haired man headed straight towards his bathroom so he could take a relaxing shower. As the hot water beat against his back, Levi felt the tension in his shoulders start to relax. He always enjoyed his showers, and just getting clean in general. Cleaning was always able to calm him down and help him think. He was going to be thinking a lot for sure on this case.

When he exited the shower, he heard a knocking at his door. Levi sighed and wrapped a towel around his waist before carefully making his way to his office, his wet feet smacking loudly against the wood floors. He reached the front door and looked through the peephole to see a familiar face staring back at him. Levi unlocked the door and had sneer, “Erwin what the hell are you doing here?”

Erwin smirked as he looked Levi up and down, “Well, I figured I should take a little break from the case, and what better way than to take a little break with you.”

Levi scowled, “It’s late, and I’m tired.”

“Ah come on Levi,” Erwin made his way into the apartment and closed the door by grabbing Levi by the waist and rotating him to have the shorter man’s back rest against the wooden door, “Don’t you want to have a little fun with me? Like the old times?”

Levi felt heat rushing up to his face, but managed to shove Erwin off, “No Erwin. You of all people know that ‘no’ means ‘no’.”

Erwin sighed, “It doesn’t hurt to try.”

“Now,” Levi went to sit on his desk and crossed his arms, “why are you really here?”

Erwin gave a soft smile and pulled a file out from the inside of his jacket, “I forgot to give this to you. You might need it, it’s all the past victims for the case.”

Levi snatched the file from his hands, “Yeah fucking thanks Bushy-Brows. I’ve been on this case for a couple days now and you just now wait to hand me this? Just like how you waited so long to get me on the case in the first place.”

Erwin frowned, “Levi, it was complicated at first to even try and get an outside source on this case. I may be Captain but I don’t always have a say on things. Pixis was wanting me to keep you out of it until I finally convinced him.”

Levi forgot about Mayor Pixis. It was frustrating how much that man hated having Levi’s involvement but he was positive it was because he didn’t like to admit that incompetence of his own police force. “Well thanks for bringing this to me, now can you fucking leave? It’s late as shit and I do need my beauty sleep.”

“Ah yes, you and your beauty sleep. But just one more thing.”

Erwin came over and leaned over Levi on his desk. He grabbed Levi’s chin and planted a soft kiss on his lips, and he pulled away more quickly than Levi would have liked. “You know, I’ve been thinking that maybe we should get back together. I really miss you.”

Levi gave him a gentle push away, “It’s best if we stay apart Erwin. Conflict of interest and all. Plus I know you’ve been giving puppy dog eyes to that new intern of yours.”

Erwin gave a pout before standing straight and adjusting his jacket, “So you noticed that?”

Levi smirked, “It’s my job to notice things like that.”

The tall blond laughed, “I guess it is. Well, I’ll see you later Levi. Have a good night.”

“Goodnight Erwin.”

Levi hopped off the desk to close and lock the door behind Erwin before he let out a large sigh. He used to be in a relationship with Erwin, but things started to get a little too tense for him and it also started to affect the work performance. Plus Levi was hoping Erwin would move on from him, as much as he hated to think so, but Levi wasn’t the type to settle down so easily and Erwin was wanting to do so after they had dated for a couple years. Even after the mutual agreement to break up the two had managed to remain very good friends. Levi smirked, that new intern was going to be in for a ride if Erwin actually decided to make a move.

Levi stretched his back before making his way back to the living part of his apartment and went to go put on pajamas before settling into his king-sized bed. He didn’t really need a bed this large but it allowed him to sleep in any weird position he wanted to, so he enjoyed it. As he settled under the covers and closed his eyes scenes from the crime earlier danced on his lids. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
